


Diamond Bomb

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine One-shots [112]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Rihanna's Fenty Diamond Bomb All-Over Diamond Veil is Blaine's secret weapon ... but for what?





	Diamond Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2019, but for the life of me I can't remember for which prompt, so I'm not labeling it. Also, this is based off a post I saw, but I can't find that either. Just know that the original idea wasn't entirely mine. Also, again, the summary sucks, but life is rough, and summaries are hard xD

“Is that … Fenty Diamond Bomb?”

Kurt and Blaine stop walking when they hear that question because they know it’s directed at them. It’s not the first time a stranger on the street has asked Blaine to confirm the source of his supernatural highlight. It happens at least twice a day, more when they hit the clubs.

Underneath strobing lights, Blaine’s skin throws off sparkle like a disco ball.

“Yes, it is.” Blaine grins, moving his head from side to side so the three women gawking can see his skin shimmer in the champagne glow of sunset.

“That is so _cool_!”

“Good on you for rocking the Diamond Bomb!”

“You know, some people might say you were a little heavy-handed with the application, but who cares? I personally love the stuff!”

“Thank you,” Kurt interjects, seeing as he’s been entirely lost in this conversation. That used to bother him, but now he just finds it amusing. “So do we.”

“You should post a pic on Instagram!”

“Yeah! And tag Rihanna! Maybe she’ll share it!”

“She should make you the face of that stuff!”

“That’s very kind of you,” Blaine says, putting out an arm for Kurt to take and backing slowly away, “but I’m fine just being a fan.”

They wave goodbye to the three women, who hurry off in the opposite direction, still gushing about the beauty of Blaine’s skin. Blaine pulls Kurt close, and Kurt squeezes Blaine’s arm. He rests his temple against Blaine’s head, watching as a spray of tiny, crystal sprinkles dance across the lapel of his suit when they round the corner, stepping directly into what’s left of the sunlight.

“You know, I’m not really a highlighter guy myself, but Rihanna coming out with hers has been a blessing.”

“Yeah.” Blaine chuckles. “It’s never been easier for me to go out during the day. No attracting attention this way.”

“Well, not the unwanted type.” Kurt glances over his shoulder to check if anyone else intends on stopping them. “I’m just disturbed that Stephenie Meyer got it right. Vampires _do_ sparkle.”

“Don’t give her credit for that,” Blaine growls. “I’ve been around for thousands of years. It’s widely recognized in the vampire community that that was a lucky guess.”

 


End file.
